Beware! The Horrors of Latex Gloves!
by shelbyyvonne
Summary: Well, Nuriko cheats at Scrabble, Tasuki is bored, Chiriko is ticked and short, and Shelby is seeking revenge on the ticked Chiriko that ticked her off. Pretty funny, if you ask me. Read and review, please. ON HIATUS.


**Disclaimer: Check the first chapter, dumbass. Oh. Wait. This is the first chapter. Okie-dokie, then. Anything you recognize is probably sitting in my closet somewhere, but that doesn't mean I own it. That goes for all characters, too.**

**WARNING: This story is completely random. I love randomness. Randomosity equals Awesomeosity. No, wait. Randomosity equals Freaking Awesomeosity. **

**Don't kill me. I can't spell genius right. Or is it genuis? I'm stupid.**

------------

It was quiet.

Too quiet.

**Tasuki-** IT'S TOO DAMN QUIET IN HERE!

**Nuriko-** **:Annoyed:** Would you shut up?! Some people in this world actually _need_ their eardrums!

**Tasuki-** **:Feels like yelling:** YOU SHUT UP! I'M BORED! SOMEONE TALK TO ME!

**Chiriko-** Do you mind? Trying to play Scrabble. Hey! Ooomflajako is not a word!

**Nuriko- :Shifty eyes:** How do you know?

**Chiriko- **Hello! Super-genius here!

**Nuriko- **Oh yeah? If you're such a super-genius howcome you can't win Scrabble?

**Chiriko- **You keep cheating! Ooomflajako is not a word!

**Nuriko-** Is too.

**Chiriko-** Oh yeah? What does it mean?

**Nuriko-** Ha! You don't even know what Ooomflajako means? Some super genius.

**Tasuki- **YOU GUYS JUST GONNA IGNORE ME?

**Chiriko-** Yup. Hey! Lllsaljdy is not a word either!

**Nuriko- **Yes it is!

**Chiriko-** Use it in a sentence.

**Nuriko- **Chiriko is being a smarty-pants-know-it-all-dictionary-brain-always-has-to-be-right-cuz-he's-the-super-genius-of-the-group-but-is-really-only-labelled-as-the-super-genuis-cuz-everybody-else-is-retarted-and-he's-the-smartest-and-he-has-pink-hair-and-is-too-dumb-to-win-Scrabble-cuz-Nuriko-played-an-awesome-real-and-not-made-up-word-called-Lllsaljdy. **:Sticks out tongue:** There.

**Chiriko- **Whatever. Go again. Cheater.

**Nuriko-** Yay! 'Travel to the nearest railroad! If you pass Go, collect 200 dollars! If you do not pass Go and your name is Nuriko, collect 200 dollars anyway cuz you're the author's favorite! If you do pass Go and your name is still Nuriko, collect 500 dollars for the same reason! If you draw this card and your name is Chiriko, DIE BIATCH! But since the author is not technically allowed to do that because you are technically younger than her now, just go to jail. Go directly to jail. Do NOT pass Go, do NOT collect 200 dollars. Ha Ha Loser.' I feel so special!

**:Tasuki and Nuriko burst out in hysterical laughter:**

**Chiriko- :Mouth wide open:** I demand to meet this author that favors Nuriko over myself clearly only because said author is mentally retarted!

**Mysterious Voice-** Umm...Hello?

**Chiriko- **Good morning. You can't turn Scrabble into Monopoly and bend the rules in both games just so Nuriko wins!

**Mysterious Voice-** Do you even know who you're talking to?

**Chiriko-** Yes! This is the self-centered-ego-maniac-who-clearly-thinks-she-is-better-than-all-of-us-and-thinks-she-can-change-the-rules-of-random-educational-boardgames!

**Mysterious Voice-** Erm...no. This is Mitsukake. I wanted to have a part in this fic so I was just calling to find out if we were still on for lunch. Are we?

**Chiriko- :Sweatdrop:** Of course! See you at noon! Let's try this again.

**Chiriko- **I demand to meet this author that favors Nuriko over myself clearly only because said author is mentally retarted!

**Mysterious Voice-** Damn straight! Got a problem?

**Chiriko- **Why yes, I do! You can't turn Scrabble into Monopoly and bend the rules in both games just so Nuriko wins!

**Mysterious Voice-** Umm...Yeah I can. Hence the display title 'Author'. As in 'AUTHORity'. As in 'I get To be in chARge Of yoU, so Ha!'. Do ya get it? It's the letters in 'Author' all jumbled up.

**Chiriko-** Umm...ookaay. Anyway, no, you can't! Even as anime characters ultimately created by Yuu Watase, we have free will!

**Mysterious Voice-** Oh please. I can make you do whatever I want, whenever I want, however I want, to whomever I want, whenever I want-did I already say that? Oh well. And whyever I want. Now, I'm angry cuz I had to call upon my elementary grade knowledge to remember the 5 Ws and the outcast H! YOU SHALL PERISH!

**:Everybody sweatdrops:**

**Chiriko-** I bet you couldn't!

**Nuriko and Tasuki-** No no no Chiriko! Don't-

**Mysterious Voice-** Too late! I'll take that bet!

**---------------- **

**Note: I do NOT hate Chiriko, I wuv him, I just wanted to poke some fun at him.**

**So? Good? Bad? Retarted? All of the above? Let me know what you think. No reviews equals No new chappies equals Sad author equals Depressed author equals Author that slits herself equals Angry author's ghost that will hunt you down and kill you equals No reviews. Amazing how that works, eh?**

**Seriously though, no reviews equals no new chappies.**

**And here's a semi-preview of next chappy:**

_**Nuriko- :Staring into space with zombie look in eyes: **I suddenly want to suck on Tasuki's banana._

_**Tasuki- :Same look: **Here, you can suck on my banana. **:Takes banana out of pocket and hands it to Nuriko:**_

**Ha! You disgusting hentais thought it was gonna be...**

**:Shudders: **


End file.
